sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Jarhead 3: The Siege
Jarhead 3: The Siege is a war film and a sequel to the film Jarhead 2: Field of Fire and Jarhead. The film follows a group of Marines who must protect the US ambassador from a group of militants who attacked the embassy. Plot Corporal Albright (Charlie Weber), a go-getter Marine who aspires to be a hero, is a newly graduated Marine who is first stationed at a United States Embassy in a Middle Eastern territory referred to as "The Kingdom". The area is known to be fairly peaceful due to the US ambassador, Ambassador Cahill, who is known as the peacekeeper. When Albright first arrives he meets several other Marines including Hansen, Ski, Lopez, Stamper, Sunshine in addition to their superior Gunnery Sergeant Pete Raines (Scott Adkins), all of which seem fairly laid back. Albright is then directed to meet the Ambassador and his staff, where he meets Kraus, head of Security, and Olivia Winston, digital security director. When he meets the Ambassador his purpose is to hold a book for the Ambassador while he reads to local children. Albright and the rest of the Marines perform a variety of menial tasks like the holding of the book and cleaning cars as their main purpose there. One day while up on the roof of the embassy, Albright spots a suspicious cameraman who he remembers seeing when he first arrived to the embassy. Albright does some research and finds that the man was not part of a news crew and is likely a rebel militant. He brings this information straight to the Ambassador who ignores the claims of this man existing. Both Kraus and Gunny get angry at Albright as he broke the chain of command and in response Gunny performed a fake kidnapping on Albright. Later while at a bar, Olivia confronts Albright about this suspected man, stating he is Khaled al-Asiri who is from a militant group with loose ties to ISIS. She tells him he sent his younger brother to commit a suicide bombing at a location north of their position which killed over 60 people. However, he was thought to have been killed 2 weeks ago in a drone strike. Later while Albright is guarding the Ambassador's offices, Kraus comes in with a local and refuses to sign him in, stating he has an appointment with the ambassador. Albright suspects something is amiss and when looking at the security cameras notices a suspicious vehicle with Khaled al-Asiri nearby. The vehicle rams the embassy gate and explodes, destroying the gate and allowing a group of militants onto the embassy grounds. The Marines begin to suit up while Kraus and his men, Albright and Ski go out to defend. Albright retreats into the embassy as the remaining men are killed in the firefight. The Ambassador and his staff begin gathering documents and hard drives and retreat further to reach the incinerator. Meanwhile, Albright defends the front offices where he is pinned down but eventually saved by the rest of the Marines. The Marines meet with the rest of the Ambassador and his staff and decide to retreat to the safe room. Once the safe room is reached, it is revealed that the local who Kraus brought in is Jamal al-Asiri, the brother of Khaled. He is there to tell them that the drone strike failed and now his wife, children, and all his family are in danger due to his brother's survival from the strike for which he provided the coordinates. MARSOC (Marine Corps Special Forces), led by Major Lincoln (Dennis Haysbert), is coming to provide backup but will likely take an hour. The Ambassador tells the Marines of a piece of evidence they were unable to delete, Khaled's cell phone, which is located in a safe in the Ambassador's residence. Hansen, Gunny, Lopez, Albright, and Olivia all leave to retrieve the cell phone. Gunny and Hansen go to the roof to provide covering fire while Lopez, Albright and Olivia all dash to the residence. At the residence, Lopez and Albright fight two men while the Royal Guard arrives to provide assistance to defend the embassy. Olivia tries to open the safe but the lock is broken from the militants trying to break in. Militant reinforcements arrive and take out the Royal Guard. Gunny orders Albright to retreat, but he ignores him as Olivia tries to open the safe. They become overwhelmed by the enemy forces but are able to adequately defend as Olivia finally opens the safe after knocking it to the ground. As Lopez, Albright, and Olivia begin to retreat to the safe room, an RPG is shot at Gunny and he is killed. The Ambassador puts Albright in charge of the situation. Olivia reveals the contents of the safe included a large sum of money used by the Ambassador to maintain peace and burns the cash to keep it out of the militants' hands. Albright orders everyone to meet in the back entrance of the embassy due to the safe room's being filled with smoke from the RPG explosion. The plan is to meet the MARSOC forces at the Al-Mafraq stadium 10 blocks from the embassy. When the 2 groups meet, Stamper is killed as they escape. As they fight their way out into the streets they are pinned down in a restaurant with Sunshine getting shot in the face and they retreat further into the basement. Hansen and Lopez are shot in the basement where they have a final confrontation with Khaled. Jamal begins to fight Khaled's forces with Albright with Albright ending Khaled and his forces by shooting a propane tank. MARSOC and Major Lincoln arrive and the Ambassador is finally safe. Albright is promoted to Staff Sergeant in charge of the Marines at the embassy. Cast * Scott Adkins as GySgt. Pete Raines * Charlie Weber as Cpl. Evan Albright * Dante Basco as Blake Laureano * Romeo Miller as Sunshine * Erik Valdez as Lopez * Hristo Balabanov as Ski * Sasha Jackson as Olivia Winston * Dennis Haysbert as Maj. Lincoln * Stephen Hogan as Ambassador Dan Cahill * Joe Corrigall as Stamper * Hadrian Howard as Khaled * Stephen Hogan as Jamal * Kalina Stoimenova as Rashmi * Ed Spila as Kraus * Vlado Mihailov as Mohammad * Jay Moses as SSgt. Hutch * Denislav Mitev as Dracula References * External links * Category:2016 direct-to-video films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s war films Category:American war films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films about the United States Marine Corps Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films